


Café

by IldiDragonheart



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (that sounds like Theseus for some reason), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Jacob Kowalski is a good bro, Minor Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Newt and The Voice in His Head, Newt is not a people person, Tina just doesn't wanna admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IldiDragonheart/pseuds/IldiDragonheart
Summary: She's rather beautiful, isn't she? a voice in his head said—a voice that clearly sounded like his older brother, Theseus, (for some reason).Well, she is...I think, Newt thought. Hesitantly.You think?——"I know you were staring at him," she said a matter-of-factly.Tina stared at her in disbelief. "Staring at who?"Queenie's smirk only grew wider. "That man with Jacob at the counter. I saw you staring at him while I was talking to Jacob," she giggled teasingly.——A beautiful brunette catches an introverted Newton Scamander's attention on a normal day at work. Did it make his day better? Maybe...Meanwhile, Tina finds a cute barista in a café her sister dragged her to. Good decision? Maybe...
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski & Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Café

**Author's Note:**

> I have survived a stormy sea of school works to bring you this :))
> 
> I hope you like it. I tried.

"Here's your order, ma'am," Newt said as he handed the woman in front of him a large cup of coffee.

The woman took the cup from him and Newt flashed her an awkward smile, to which the woman returned with the same awkwardness. She turned away from the counter and walked to an empty table where she opened up her laptop began doing whatever work she has to do.

Newt let out a breath and turned away from the people in the café. He leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms. He sighed.

_Why did I even choose to work at a café?_ he thought.

He doesn't even know the reason why he even chose to work at the café downtown. Him, Newt Scamander, total introvert, going to work with people. Heck, he would prefer the company of animals to humans. But why he really chose to work in a café filled with people is beyond him.

"Hey, Newt!" a familiar voice cut through his thoughts. Newt looked up to see his best friend and the only person he trusted in New York: Jacob Kowalski, the owner of the famous café, The New York Ghost. _Strange name to give a café_ was Newt's first thought when he first applied here. Creative though.

"You okay there, buddy?" Jacob asked, coming out of the kitchen whilst wiping his hands with a towel.

Newt smiled at him and nodded his head. "Yes. I'm fine, Jacob," he replied.

Jacob only gave him a skeptical look, clearly showing he wasn't satisfied with his friend's answer. Jacob sighed, already knowing what's going on inside Newt's head. He placed the towel on the marble countertop beside him and approached Newt. He leaned back beside him, hands in his pockets.

"Alright," he began, "what's botherin' ya?"

Newt shook his head. "No! Nothing's bothering me. It's just that..." Newt trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

Jacob smiled in understanding. "Ah, I see," he concluded, "you're getting uncomfortable again, aren't you?"

Newt smiled guiltily. Jacob was right, again. As usual. Being friends with him for over a year has taught them a lot about each other.

Jacob smirked. "Ha!" he exclaimed softly, not loud enough for everyone in the café to hear. He jumped back from the counter to face Newt. He pointed a finger at him.

"I knew it," he said. He shook his head and tutted. "Newt, buddy, y'know you hafta get over your _fear of human interaction_ sometime?" he asked, emphasizing the "fear of human interaction" part.

Newt blushed and glared at his best friend. "I do not have this 'fear of human interaction' that you speak of," he retorted. "As you can clearly see, I am interacting with you right now."

Jacob just chuckled. "That's not what I meant! What I meant was—" Jacob didn't have that chance to finish his sentence for the counter bell behind Newt rang.

Jacob looked over Newt's shoulder and a smile crept onto his face. "Queenie!"

Newt looked behind him a saw a beautiful young woman with short, curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked a few years younger than him and Jacob. She wore almost all pink from head to toe.

Newt was interrupted from his observation on the woman when Jacob suddenly pushed him aside and took his place behind the counter.

Not knowing what to do, Newt just stood at the side and watched what happened next.

"Queenie, darling," Jacob smiled, obviously elated to see the woman. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

The woman—Queenie, apparently—giggled and returned the smile Jacob gave her. "Oh, y'know, work held me up," she replied.

_Oh, so this is the Queenie Jacob told me about_ , Newt realized.

Just two weeks ago, Jacob came to Newt's flat with a huge smile. It was 8:30 pm that night, and the café had just closed up. Jacob arrived at Newt's flat with a very joyful aura around him and a gigantic grin plastered on his face. After Newt had let him in for a cup of tea, Jacob began telling him about this woman whom he had met at the café. He told him how they spent almost an hour and a half talking and getting to know each other. He told him how beautiful she was - a _bombshell_ , he had described her.

"So, what can I do you for today?" Jacob asked.

Queenie flashed him a smile and said, "Oh, the usual, please." Then, she glanced somewhere to her right before adding, "And a large espresso milkshake with two chocolate croissants."

Jacob nodded and turned to Newt who was still standing awkwardly at the side. "Newt, one large espresso milkshake and a small caramel latte, please," he ordered as he opened the display case to get two of his amazing chocolate croissants and one of his beloved cinnamon rolls and placed them on two separate plates. Newt nodded and set to work.

Newt prepared the beverages as ordered. He placed them in their respective cups, covered them, and placed them on the counter in front of the waiting customer.

"One large espresso milkshake and one small caramel latte, miss?" he repeated.

Queenie nodded. "Yes, thank you!" she said cheerfully. Newt watched as she placed the two cups on her small tray which also contained two plates: one with a cinnamon roll and the other with two chocolate croissants.

She seemed to have some difficulty in carrying the tray, Newt observed.

"Oh, lemme help you with that," Jacob piped up beside Newt. He went around the counter and took the tray from Queenie. "Here, now you carry your drinks."

Queenie did so and carried one cup in each hand. She gave Jacob a smile and a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, honey."

Newt watched as the two headed towards a table on the right side of the café, beside the glass window. Queenie sat down, facing away from Newt, and Jacob placed the tray in front of her. When Jacob leaned back, Newt saw that Queenie wasn't alone.

In front of Queenie was a brunette woman with short hair, only a bit longer than Queenie's. She wore a white blouse and a black skirt, and there was what looked like a black cardigan hanging on her chair. She was reading a book so she wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to Jacob.

When Jacob returned to the counter, Newt didn't take his eyes off the woman with Queenie. He didn't know why but he sort of found her...interesting. Or appealing, for a lack of a better word. He didn't know why but she just _did_.

And he probably wouldn't admit it, but he also found her... _beautiful._

Newt saw the woman look up from her book. She took one of the croissants and took a small bite. She looked adorable as she nibbled on the croissant in her hand. Then, Queenie told her something which made the woman look at her with disbelief.

(Newt swore she took a quick glance at him.)

Newt watched the two women who were in a deep conversation. From the disbelieving and annoyed looks the brunette was giving Queenie, it looked like Queenie was teasing her. About what, Newt knew it wasn't his business.

Suddenly, Queenie looked back at Newt with a suspicious smile. She then looked at her companion and told her something. That made the woman glare at her and she just returned to reading her book.

"Hey, alright there, Newt?" Jacob's voice startled Newt.

"Oh, uh...uhm...y-yes, I-I'm fine," he stuttered.

Jacob raised a brow at him. "Ya sure? You looked you were in a deep trance or something."

Newt shook his head. "No, it's nothing..."

Jacob stared at him for a while before shrugging. "If you say so," he told him before going to the coffee machines, probably to clean them.

Newt decided to clean the counter as well. He pulled out the towel from his apron pocket and began wiping the counter, making sure it was clean—clean enough to see your own reflection.

As he did so, Newt snuck a few glances at the two women he was watching earlier - specifically at the brunette one who had caught his attention ever since he first laid eyes on her.

_She's rather beautiful, isn't she?_ a voice in his head said—a voice that clearly sounded like his older brother, Theseus, (for some reason).

_Well, she is...I think_ , Newt thought. Hesitantly.

_You_ think?

_Yes. Well, I mean, she does look pretty._

_You're hesitating._

_Hesitating? What—?_

_You like her, don't you?_

_What? No! I don't even know her. Why would I even like her?_

_You said so yourself. You said find her "beautiful and interesting"._

_Shut up._

_Admit it._

_Why am I even talking to myself right now?_

_Beats me._

Newt groaned, which caught Jacob's attention from cleaning the plates.

"Are you really sure you're alright, Newt?" Jacob asked for the third time in the past hour.

Newt sighed. What should he even answer this time? He wanted to blurt out, _No, I'm not fine. I think I'm starting to have a crush on that brunette girl who's with your girlfriend. So, no, I'm not._

But, instead, he said, "Jacob...who's that woman with Queenie?"

Jacob took a glance at who he was referring to. "Oh, that's Queenie's older sister. I think her name's Tina." Then, he looked at him with a teasing smile creeping up his lips. "Why'd you ask?"

Newt shook his head, a light feeling forming inside him. "Nothing."

Jacob just shrugged again and left to the kitchen. Newt leaned against the counter and stared at the brunette woman again who was now taking a sip from her.

"Tina..." he breathed the name dreamily as he began wiping the counter, all the while sneaking glances at the woman.

_For some reason, today feels a lot better now_ , Newt thought as a small smile appeared on his face. 

* * *

Tina Goldstein did not ask to be here.

All she wanted to do was sit back and relax, and read a book in the comfort of hers and her sister's apartment.

But no, Queenie had this "brilliant" idea and decided to drag her along to this café she had been telling her about for weeks.

So, there she was, standing in front of this café called The New York Ghost in a white blouse, a black skirt, a pair of black boots, and a black cardigan. Beside her, her younger sister Queenie, who was dressed in pink, smiled at her excitedly.

"The New York Ghost?" Tina asked as she stared at the café name written in amazing calligraphy above the door. "Isn't that a weird name to give a café?"

Queenie giggled. "Oh, Teenie. Don't question it. I think it's cute." She took her hand and pulled her inside the café. "Now, c'mon!"

The inside was nice. It was fairly big, a few tables and couches scattered here and there. There were also small bookshelves at the sides, which made Tina smile.

_Well, at least there's books_ , she thought.

Right across the door was the counter, where Tina saw two men talking. One was a dark-haired, stout man with a mustache. He was wearing an apron which meant that he worked at the café. In front of him was a taller and much leaner man with copper brown hair. He was facing away from them so Tina couldn't see his face, but he also wore the same apron as the stout man so he must be an employee at the café, too.

Queenie turned to her. "You go find us a place to sit. I'll go order." She held up her purse and smiled. "Is there anything you like?" she asked before heading towards the counter.

Tina shrugged. "Just get whatever you think is good," she replied and left to find them a table.

She found a table by the window on the right side of the café. Tina smiled joyfully. Sitting by the windows was her favorite thing to do when at a café. She found it peaceful that way. She immediately claimed the table, placing her black cardigan on the chair and sitting on the chair facing the rest of the café where she saw Queenie talking to the stout man.

They looked like they were flirting.

But what caught her attention was the man standing at the side.

It was the man whom the stout man was talking to when they entered the café. She had to admit, he looked kind of cute standing there awkwardly as Queenie and the stout man talked.

Tina stared at the copper-haired man as she waited for Queenie. The man didn't move an inch. He only moved when he was asked to prepare whatever Queenie had ordered for them. In a few minutes, he was done and handed Queenie two cups.

Queenie looked like she was having difficulty carrying the small tray in her hands. She must've ordered a lot, then. The man she was talking to earlier walked around the counter to help her.

Tina looked away with a sigh. Not that she's jealous of her sister, but Queenie always gets the guy. Sure, Tina had her own number of crushes but all of them liked Queenie rather than her.

It had always been Queenie. She's got the looks, the charm, everything. She was a _bombshell_. Tina knew she was nowhere near as beautiful or charming as her sister is.

Tina sighed again and pulled out the book she was reading back at the apartment before Queenie dragged her here from her bag. She opened to the page where she left off (marked with a bookmark) and continued reading.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Queenie arriving at their table. She sat down in front of her. With her was the man she was talking to. He placed two plates on the table while Queenie placed their cups on it.

"Thank you, honey," she heard Queenie say to the man sweetly.

"No problem, Queenie," the man replied and left.

Tina looked up from her book and took a croissant. She took a small bite from it. She hummed in delight.

"This is good," she told her sister who was eating a cinnamon roll.

"Uh-huh," Queenie replied. Tina continued nibbling on her croissant until she noticed her sister smirked at her.

_Oh no._

"I know you were staring at him," she said a matter-of-factly.

Tina stared at her in disbelief. "Staring at who?"

Queenie's smirk only grew wider. "That man with Jacob at the counter. I saw you staring at him while I was talking to Jacob," she giggled teasingly.

"What? I wasn't staring at him," Tina retorted, sparing the man in question a quick glance.

Queenie giggled. "Oh, you sure were!"

Tina groaned. "Queenie, I wasn't staring at him! Why would I even look at him for one second?"

Queenie smirked even wider. "Hmm," she hummed thoughtfully. "I wonder why...oh! Maybe it's because you _like him_!"

Tina looked at her, even more disbelieving. "What? Queenie, no! I don't like him. I don't even know him!"

Then, Queenie suddenly looked at the counter behind her for a second before looking back at her. "He's looking at you!" she whispered excitedly.

Tina just glared at her despite the blush that was beginning to bloom on her pale cheeks. "Shut up, Queenie," she mumbled and went back to reading her book.

But Tina couldn't focus on the book anymore. That guy Queenie teased her about was now stuck in her head. His copper brown hair, his _handsome_ f—

What is she even talking about?

_Dammit, Queenie,_ she mentally cursed. _Thanks a lot. Now I can't focus on what I'm reading._

(Not that she didn't like that distraction. She's not willing to admit, but she does.)  
  
(Good decision to agree to go with Queenie here? Maybe...)

**Author's Note:**

> I get this feeling of wanting to continue this. Should I? I don't really know what to add further but if I do, maybe I will. Hopefully, creativity and inspiration will hit me like a bullet train if I ever think of what to add next :))


End file.
